lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Life Extension Project
The Life Extension Project is one of the current active projects being undertaken by The Hanso Foundation. Its ultimate goal is to extend the lifespan of humans so that we can lead fuller lives. The project has been claimed to have successfully extended the life of their prize Orangutan, Joop. It has also been suggested that Alvar Hanso himself used the project to extend his own life. About the Project (from thehansofoundation.org) Joop right|frame|[[Joop, The Hanso Foundation's 105 year old Orangutan]] :Main article Joop. On the new Foundation website, the Life Extension Project is described as one of the most important facets of its work. The Project also mentions one successful specimen, Joop the orangutan (experimental subject 626), which has managed to live to 105 years of age. The Life Extension Project aims to "''push the boundaries of science and technology to see the human race go farther than ever before." Controversy The Project was the subject of scrutiny by the Global Welfare Consortium's Director General Jacques Maillot, who conducted an investigation into the workings of the Project. The letters claimed that research being performed by their Experimental Station in Zanzibar was the cause of a recent outbreak of a new strain of Meningococcal disease which had affected coastal villages in Tanzania. The GWC went on to demand the immediate opening of the experimental station to uncover the cause of the outbreak but came away apologetic citing the research was "benign and non-invasive". This occurred when Peter Thompson took over the Director-General position. It now appears that it was a coverup and that the station is indeed performing genetic experiments on simians that would have created the strain of disease. Clues Clicking the word "mortality" opens a text box. In this box type "recluse" (this is a clue recently recovered from persephone.thehansofoundation.org) This takes you to a picture of a letter marked "return to sender" floating in water. Click it to open a letter from Eliza Vasquez M.D. to Alvar Hanso explaining that he may soon have a fatal heart attack. You can click the bottom of the letter to close it; doing so will take you to video footage of Hanso's parking space, parlor and desk. By clicking any of them four times a message from persephone will pop-up suggesting that Hanso is a prisoner. Persephone will ask for the last name of the director of the Vik Institute (Armand Zander). Once you enter "zander" and press enter Persephone will explain that she believes Mittelwerk is responsble for all of The Hanso Foundation's evil and that Alvar is a prisoner. The site will suddenly go to a message explaining that it has been hacked and is no longer available to the public. WARNING: Some browsers and operating systems cannot return to the site afterward! Most, though, can return after leaving the site and returning or restarting your computer. NOTE: Some people are not able to see the final message after typing "zander", instead receiving the message "I can't trust you. Sorry." The page then returns to the regular THF site. External links *The Hanso Foundation Category:The Lost Experience de:Life Extension Project es:Life Extension Project pt:Life Extension Project